


Its always been you

by TotesCoolWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotesCoolWriter/pseuds/TotesCoolWriter
Summary: Marinette is having trouble choose between two boys ,who will she choose ? Will love reign supreme ?
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

In Marinettes room...

"Argh! Can you believe Felix ! HE'S SUCH A JERK ! " Marinette said as she gets pulls a blanket over her body . "What he did was wrong but you shouldn't get so worked up , you wouldn't want Hawk Moth using that to his advantage "Tikki said in comforting voice .  
"(Sigh) You right Tikki , goodnight"

A month later...In Miss Bustiers class...

Miss Bustier gets in to class and greets her class with her usual warm smile."Good morning class" She says as she grabs her register .

"GOOD MORNING MISS BUSTIER" The class said in unison as Marinette rushes into class " Good morning Miss Bustier , The principle told me to give you this letter " She hands Miss Bustier the letter and goes to her usual spot next to Alya

"So , did you have a look at the letter" Alya asks the blue haired teen . "No,was I supposed to ? "  
"Well, no but didn't you even want to take a look "  
"Not really , besides I'm sure its not important" 

Miss Bustier smiles at the class " Looks like you have a new classmate , give a warm welcome to Felix "

The whole class quietly gasps , including Adrien ,Marinette had pure horror on her face. But when felix walks in...he looks different , his hair is the same but this time he was wearing a light grey long sleeve shirt, black jeans and dark green sneakers . He even had a casual smile on his face .

"Go ahead and find a seat " Miss Bustier said as she began to call out the register. Felix finds a seat in the back and takes out his textbook . But for most of the period everyone looks at him with mixed emotions on their faces .

During lunchtime...

" I had no idea you would be in the same school as me " Adrien said to his cousin . " My mother said that it would be better if I attend this school , she also recommended visiting your house after school so we could spend time together" said felix in his slightly blunt tone .

"Actually...I'm going to go ice skating with my friends " Felix suddenly looks a bit confused " Your father allowed that " Adrien giggles a bit "I'm also a bit surprised , would like to come ?"  
"Yes I would " Felix said with a feint smile

After school...

Adrien , Felix and Nino wait for the car and Marinette walks by . Adrien can't take his eyes of her , he suddenly has butterflies in his stomach as he smells her sweet perfume that not only lingers in the air but lingers on his mind , her hair bounces every time she takes a graceful step , he wishes so much to have her close to him , he wishes so much to feel her skin against his hand and so much to have his lips against his..., the sound of Felix's voice snaps Adrien back to reality

"Adrien , your cheeks are red , are you sick ? " Felix asks with actual concern on his face . " No he just has a huge crush on..." But before Nino could finish his sentence Adrien covers his mouth , Felix looked in the same direction Adrien was looking and see's Marinette , and Felix has a feint smile on his face . The car finally arrives and the boys get in.

Later that day...

The boys arrive at the ice rink and Alya, Marinette and Luka are already there . Alya is having trouble with her shoelace and Nino comes to the rescue and goes to help her " Oh...my knight in shining armour..." Alya says sarcastically . Everyone gets on the ice , The ice rink is empty because there is a XY concert .

Alya and Nino skate together in perfect harmony and the rest skate individually . Marinette looses balance nearly falls down but Luka catches her " You've gotten a lot better at ice skating Marinette " Luka said as he let's her go.  
"But I nearly fell down" Marinette says with slight embarrassment on her face .

" Exactly , you nearly fell down and that's way better than falling down " They both look at each other and begin to skate together . Adrien see's them and his face develops a frown .  
"Are you okay Adrien " Felix asks  
" Yeah I'm fine "

Later at Alya's house...

Marinette and Alya are having a sleep over and since Alya's parents have a business trip , the twins are also at a sleep over and Nora is at an MMA convention , the two besties are alone .

"Okay...soda,packets of potato chips , popcorn , sleeping bags and chick flicks , and your delicious macaroons "  
Alya lays the sleeping bags on the floor  
"This is going to be great,I'm so glad we're alone , last time your sisters got akumatised and the best part is that Nora isn't around to hog the TV "  
"Yeah...now spill it "  
"What are you talking about"  
"I see that you and Luka are starting to get really close " Alya teased marinette "Well...yeah,I mean like , uh...well you see..." As always Marinette struggles for words . " Oooh , you really like him " Alya teased even more

"I don't know , I mean , he is really kind and artistic , we both like Jagged Stone , he's cool , fun to be around...and...he's really hot " Marinette confesses so much that its like she forgot that Alya is listening to her . "WOW...but what about Adrien " Marinette says nothing "Okay let's carry on with the sleep over " 

In Adriens room...

"So you like Marinette ? " Adrien was shocked by Felix's question . "Um..." Was all he could say "Its okay , you don't have to answer the question if you don't want to"

" You've really changed Felix"  
" I relised that I should cheer up "  
"Its nice to see you more...happy "  
Felix smiles a bit , and then he smiles more .  
"But do you ? "  
"What ? "  
"Do you have a crush on Marinette "  
"Wow , would you look at the time (fake yawn ) time to get some shut eye "  
Felix laughs at how shy his cousin is about girls


	2. Dream or Nightmare

At Marinette's house... 

Adrien , Juleka and Luka are trying on Marinette's new designs that they will wear for her photo shoot , Juleka changes in Marinette's room while Luka and Adrien change in the bathroom , Adrien comes out and the outfit looks great but he's holding Luka's shirt

"Marinette , Luka can't fit into this " Adrien told the young fashion designer  
"Its fine I have a few more that might be his size .You can go and get started at the park "

Juleka and Adrien leave , Marinette finds the perfect shirt and goes into the bathroom but when she goes in she sees Luka shirt less and notices his abs .

"Uh...Here's a skirt , Uh I mean a dirt , I mean...here's a shirt " Luka laughs a bit , he takes the shirt and puts it on and puts on the jacket that she designed " You look good without it , I-I mean you look good in it " This comment from Marinette made him blush , he did not think he would have that affect on anyone .  
"...Thanks"  
"...Well, let's go to the park"

At the park...

"These are great pictures " Marinette tells her friends as she looks at the photos . "Let's go back to my place so you can change , then we could get some pizza , or a burger or maybe we could get something more sweet "

"Pizza sounds good , Nora took me to this place called Mama Pizza , they have the best toppings " 

Later...

"Guys this may sound strange but, I have never eaten pizza" Adrien confesses as he held the pizza and this surprised everyone so much that they stopped eating .   
"What...stop messing with us" Alya said to Adrien as he takes a bite   
"Wow...this is great , I never thought I could ever eat something with cheese again "  
"Why's that ?" Alya questions Adrien  
"Um , my bodyguard really likes cheese and I kinda stopped liking it " 

Marinette and Adrien get messages on their phones

"Alya looks like your gonna have a scoop for the ladyblog because there is a villain"  
Alya rushes out and already starts recording  
"Wow she is really passionate about her blog"Luka said "I need to go...test out my dads new recipe "   
"And I need to go and sign up for...baking class"

The two rush out ,transform and go to fight the bad guy .

Later that day...

After defeating the bad guy Marinette goes into her room and lies on her bed and closes her eyes... "Knock knock " Marinette's mom knocks on the door , "Someone is here for you, and me and your father are going out"   
"(OMG,can't I at least take a nap first ) " Marinette thought to herself . Her mom opens the door and Adrien goes in .  
"Adrien?!"Marinette jumps straight out of her bed

"Marinette I have something to tell you "   
Adrien walks closer to Marinette until there is no space between them "I love you " Its like time stood still , Marinette had butterflies in her stomach, they leaned into each other and they shared a hot passionate kiss , their hands exploring every part of each others bodies .

Marinette pulls away from him "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" Marinette said breathlessly as Adrien trailed kisses down her neck , making her moan "Are you sure you wanna do this ?" Adrien asks , she pushes him onto her bed , places her hands on his chest and leans in slowly "Does this answer your question ?" she kisses him while rubbing his chest , Adrien licks her bottom lip , begging for entrance. Marinette opens her mouth and their tongues fight for dominance .

Her hands slowly go up and down and then lower until her hands are right above his belt ,this makes Adrien moan . Marinette smiles against his lips , the thought of her making a boy make such a noise made her feel empowered , even though she has a miraculous . She pulled away from him and took her jacket off and then her shirt off revealing a pink lacey bra.

Adrien got on top of Marinette and continued kissing her , he took his shirts off revealing his feint abs . Marinette stroked his abs and chest as Adrien got lower to kiss her , he moaned more.

He placed kisses on her neck , then her chest , her stomach and then...above her pants ,he looked at her for approval and then she nodded yes , Adrien then took her pants off , revealing pink lacey underwear and she was soaking wet .

He kissed her between her breasts , and she moaned , he smiled against her skin then went back too her lips again . Marinette undid his pants and pulled them down , Adrien removed his pants completely . They carry on kissing and Adrien lifts his head up, but when she looks at him she sees Luka instead of Adrien ,and then she wakes up .

"Looks like you had quite the dream Marinette " Tikki said to Marinette   
"It was all a dream?I was asleap this whole time ? "  
"Yeah after defeating that villain you came home and went straight to sleep "  
"I can't believe it"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long , Miracle queen really messed me up . This might not follow the summary but I tried my best. BTW this might be lame

At school...

"Woah woah woah , what did you dream about ? " Alya could not believe what Marinette was telling her .  
"I had a dream that Adrien and I were about to...you know..."  
"About to fuck " Alya teased   
"Yeah...that , and he turned into Luka "  
Alya listens to her while stroking her chin  
"Hmm,well this could only mean two things"  
"What ?"  
"It could mean that you are secretly a horny teenager with her hormones all over the place and you are craving for a threesome "  
"Really Alya , really ?"  
"Wait , hear me out , or... even though you like Luka , you still can't choose between him and Adrien"  
"Probably the second one "

The bell rings

"Where are we going ?"  
"History "  
"Okay, but after school we are continuing this conversation "  
"Oh Alya, sweet nosy Alya "

In history class...

Everyone is in groups of four so they can do a project in class . Marinette , Alya , Milen and Juleka . Adrien , Nino , Felix and Nathaniel .

"Okay , now that we've done a bit of the project , we need to come up with a plan"  
Felix says  
"What plan dude ? " Nino asks , Nathaniel and Adrien are also listening .  
"A plan to make Adrien's date with Marinette perfect " Adrien is speechless , surprised , embarrassed .  
"What date ? We aren't going on a date , I haven't even asked her out , besides she's clearly meant for Luka , and then there's Kagami "  
"But you will , after school"   
"Yeah dude , you just go to her and ask her out " Nino said

After school...

Marinette and Alya are chatting and then Adrien , Felix and Nino walk over to them.

"Hi Marinette"  
"Hi Adrien "  
"I was wondering , if you don't have plans , if you would like to go out "   
"Like a date ? "  
"Yeah,well if want it to be like a date "  
"(OMG yes! Wait no)Um... Yes, I mean no I...(What about Luka?)  
Sorry but I can't "  
"Oh , its okay "  
"(What am I thinking?) Glad you understand (What am I saying?) "  
Marinette and Alya leave  
"Sorry dude" Nino apologizes

Alya and Marinette just walk quietly and surprised , Marinette turns to Alya "Pinch me , I might be dreaming again " Alya pinches her "OW! it hurts , its not a dream. This is awful "   
"I'm am definitely coming to your house , and I'll even sleep over "  
"Thanks , Your the best"

In Marinette's room...

"You said a small makeover this is not a small makeover " Marinette looks at her new look , her hair was let down and straightened to perfection , she was wearing a white crop top , a black high waist jean with roses embroidered on it . She was wearing maroon lipstick and mascara and she was wearing black high tops .

"I look like a completely different person"  
"I'm sorry that I'm a miracle worker "  
"Its nice"  
"Nice? Okay first of all you look great "

In Adrien's room...

"Sorry my plan didn't work,or begin for that matter" Felix apologizes to Adrien  
"Its fine , now I can focus on Kagami"  
"You move on rather quickly"  
"Well , I was supposed to focus on her anyways , I was just confused"  
"Is this one of those hormone things we always learn about ?"  
"Yeah "  
He looks at his phone and deletes all the ladybug pictures

In Marinette's room...

Marinette changes into pajamas, looks around her room and sees all the pictures of Adrien .  
"What's up ?"  
"Just need to fix something"  
She removes them from her walls and throws them away and she even changes her screen saver/wall paper .

She looks around her room one more time . "Much better"

The next day...

Its a Saturday and Alya hasn't left yet because Marinette's parents asked her to stay and help Marinette in the bakery while they help Marinette's aunt prepare for her wedding . They were watching a movie since they did not have any customers . 

"For crying out loud , just kiss him !" Alya said  
"Movies have too much suspense sometimes "

Then they hear the bell in the bakery Marinette and Alya go to attend to the customer , and the customer is not a customer but Luka , Nino , Kagami and Adrien

"Hey guys , would you like to buy something ?" Alya asks  
"Yes , I would like a croissant" Kagami says as she hands money to Marinette  
"Thank you , here is a croissant " she hand Kagami a boxed croissant  
"Your new style is very...cool , right Adrien ? "   
"Yeah , cool "   
"Thanks guys , Alya has a great sense of style"  
"So guys , any plans ?" Alya asks

"We just finished fencing class "  
"I just finished extra classes"  
"And we were wondering , can we hang out here?"  
"Well my parents kinda trusted me to be in charge and I can't go behi..." Marinette gets cut of by Alya pulling her into the other room  
"This could be your chance to make up your mind"  
"I don't want to go behind my parents back "  
"What they don't know won't hurt them"  
"Well..."  
"Come on" They both go back to the bakery . Marinette looks at them  
"You can hang out"  
"Great" Adrien says

They all hang out in the living room . Marinette looks through Movies and video games and they have seen or played all of them .

" Maybe there's something on TV , but then again we could just chat "  
She sits on her new bean bag   
"So Kagami , anything new?"  
"Well...I am starting to really like ice skating "  
"Really ?"  
"Yeah , what about you Luka ?"  
"Nothing much , just school , kitty section and I am taking violin lessons"  
"My mother loves the violin " Kagami said  
"That's cool "

"Alya what about you ?" Luka asks  
"My sister is teaching me MMA , and I'm getting really good at free running , What about you Adrien?"  
"I'm gonna play the lead in a movie"  
"That's so cool, you know Marinette has always wanted to be an actress"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah , she told me that she had classes since she was 6 but when she turned 13 she focused more on fashion designing"  
"Impressive , maybe she could give some pointers"  
"Sure " Marinette says 

They watch TV and talk but then Kagami gets a call from her mom and then has to leave . After a while Luka leaves as well .

"So tell us more about this movie" Alya said  
"Its your typical high-school romantic comedy cliche"  
"Maybe you could practice with us "  
"That would be great , I'll tell my dad " he goes and calls his dad and then comes back   
"He said I can stay "  
"Great let's get started "

They go to Marinette's room , Adrien sends the script to Marinette . Then they start , they only did the parts with their characters so they reached the end very quickly

"So what I'm trying to say is , I love you"  
"I love you too"  
They lean in to kiss and Alya is about to scream but then Marinette think off Luka steps back  
"Well that was a good session , you should go now since your dad is so protective" She says while pushing him out the door .

"What was that about ? " Alya said   
"Its official "  
"What is ? "  
"I don't have feelings for Adrien anymore"  
"So does this mean..."  
"I like Luka "


	4. Finally

The next day...At school...

It was school as usual and when it was time for the last period(English)the teacher wasn't in school and since there were no substitutes they were dismissed an hour early . Alya ,Rose and Juleka decided to hang out

"So girls , any ideas ?"  
"I don't feel like doing anything" Marinette said.  
"Oh no , there is no way I am letting this make over go to waste"  
"Yeah , and you always make things fun" Juleka told Marinette  
"Okay, I will go out "  
"By the way Marinette , I really like your new look " Rose complemented her   
"Complements to Alya"

The girls go to the movies and they grab some ice cream ,  
Juleka gets a text from Luka .  
"Luka says that everyone is hanging out at our house while mom is helping Jagged Stone "  
"Oh yeah , Nino told me he would go to that party" Alya states

They all go to Juleka's house and there is a really good vibe there ,music but not too loud , about seven people there, eleven including Marinette , Rose , Alya and Juleka . They hangout with the rest and dance . Marinette is talking with Adrien .

"Sorry for the way I reacted yesterday " Marinette says , Adrien has a slightly sad face but it becomes and understanding face  
"Its fine " He says , Layla is watching them , she gets jealous and takes a cup of juice and walks to her

"Hi Marinette , I love your new look"  
"Thanks Layla , that's very nice of you (A bit too nice) "  
Lila pretends to sneeze and then 'accidently' spills juice on Marinette's top.  
"I am so sorry "  
"Why you little bi..."  
Marinette calms down and goes to the bathroom 

She tries to clean it but the stain won't go away, she hears someone knock on the door  
"Occupied"  
"Its me" Luka said, she gets out and she sees Alya next to him  
"Girl , I love how you handled that situation" Alya said  
"Thanks , I just wish I didn't wear a white crop top ( Giggles) "  
"Its okay I'll wash it for you"  
"I gotta go Nino is calling me" 

Luka and Marinette go into the laundry room and Luka takes his jacket off and gives it to Marinette . He looks in the other direction and takes one big step forward , Marinette got the hint and she took her top off and put the jacket on . She struggles with the zipper . She tries everything , but the zipper is stuck .

"Um...Luka" He turns around and sees Marinette holding her stained top in her hand and that she's holding the jacket together . "Sorry , I forgot about the zipper"  
"Its fine"

He walks over to her and takes her shirt . He puts it inside the washing machine while she sits on a table not letting go of the jacket , Luka stands next to her and leans on the table and then they wait . 

"Sorry about what happened "  
"Its fine, she always does things like this"  
"You really are special" Marinette blushes a bit  
"Why do you say that ?"  
"You don't let people bring you down , your always willing to help, forgive...your kinda like a super hero"  
"I wouldn't say super hero " She says awkwardly  
"Its true"  
"You're the hero , you've put yourself in danger for me countless times "  
"Really?"  
"Yeah "

They continue to chat about lots things ,music ,school ,fashion and the craziness that happens almost everyday in Paris .Luka goes to put her shirt in the dryer and goes back to his original position , "Your shirt will be dry soon" Luka said and they continue to chat. Marinette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath .

"Luka..." He looks at her "Yeah..." she leans in and kisses him ,he freezes for a few seconds but he kisses back . She pulls away from him and they just look at each other  
"Um...where did that come from ?" Luka asks in slightly playful tone.  
"I don't know , I guess I had an impulse " She said shyly as her grip on the jacket loosened . Her cheeks were visibly pink .

The dryer stops and he takes Marinette's crop top out of the dryer . He gives her the crop top and he turns around then takes a big step away from her . She takes his jacket off and puts her crop top on . 

"You can look now " He turns around and sees her sitting on the table and holding his jacket up . He walks over to take it and he puts it on . He laughs a bit .

"What ?"  
"My jacket smells like your perfume"  
They both blush as they looked into each others eyes , they lean in and kiss . Marinette pulls him closer until he's between her thighs , Luka wraps his arms around her waist , she loved how this felt , his arms around her , the taste of his sweet lips , but mostly she loved that it was Luka . They pull away and they stay in that position for a while ,

"So does this mean..." Luka said  
"That we are boyfriend and girlfriend ?"  
"Yeah ?"  
"I hope so , because I've always liked you"  
"Really ?"  
"Yeah ,since the day we met...its always been you"

Luka gave her a peck on the lips and they went back to the others

Marinette walks to Alya . 

"I see that stain is gone "  
"Yep"  
" But that's not the only thing that's gone"   
"What else is gone?"  
"A bit of your lipstick"  
Marinette is kinda embarrassed  
"Yeah...well ,we kissed "  
"Kiss ? No , your lipstick is way too messed to have received a kiss , you did not kiss , you made out "  
"Okay Miss Terminology , we made out"

"Who made the first move ?"  
"Um...I did "  
"OMG! You did? "  
"Yes"  
"So...are you a couple now"  
"Yes..."

Alya was trying her best not too jump up and down , she was so happy for her friend . At that moment Marinette knew that she would rather be with him .

Later, in Adrien's room...

"Little kitty on the all alone without his Kagami" Adrien sang , Plag flew out of his pocket since the coast was clear .

"You finally changed the song, took you long enough "

Adrien just laughed at what his friend was saying . He was still unsure of who he likes but he knew that he is grateful for being friends with Marinette , and he knew that ladybug will always be a partner . Besides him and Kagami are so alike .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it , this is the last chapter but I will add a few more just as a bonus


	5. Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long , I've been offline everywhere (no data or wi-fi sucks)

Juleka invites Marinette over to her place  
to hang out after Kitty section rehearsals.

"Hi guys" Marinette greets the band . "Hi" they said in unison."I see you just finished a song" Marinette states as she notices that their putting their instruments down , Rose stopped what she was doing and ran straight to Marinette .

"We got a gig at the fashion show where Adrien's dad will introduce his new fashion collection , ISN'T IT EXCITING! " Rose says excitedly while jumping up and down . " And we would really appreciate if you'd if you would tell us your opinion for our new song. " Rose grabs her microphone . 

The music starts and they start off at a good note...

"COME AND DANCE WITH ME!" The band sang in harmony at the end of the song .  
"Wow! That was amazing! " Marinette says with eyes full of glee . Rose walks to Marinette " I'm so glad you liked it , I wrote the song myself and Luka thought of melody.  
"The melody ?"  
"Yeah I only wrote the lyrics "  
"Oh, well I love your song , everyone will love it "

Marinette and the others hung out and played a few video games then Juleka recommended a movie but the others had to leave because it was getting dark 

" What movie will we watch ?" Marinette asks while trying to get the pack of potato chips that was on the top shelf .  
Juleka and Luka both reply at the same time " Stranger Danger " Luka gets up and grabs the popcorn for Marinette  
"Thank you but I was just about to get it "  
"I just wanted to help "

The trio of teens watch the movie but unfortunately it was a horror and Marinette was adorably jumpy , Luka who was sitting next to her couldn't help but giggle a bit .

"I am so glad its over , that movie was so scary " Marinette was so relieved it was over that she actually sighed from relief . Juleka yawns, goes to her room and says goodnight , leaving Luka and Marinette all alone on the couch and Marinette just noticed that her head was on Luka's shoulder and that his arm was around her . 

Marinette was blushing so much that her chicks were really pink. She doesn't understand why she's still so shy around him , she looks at Luka and Luka looks at her . Luka slowly leaned in , Marinette was more than happy to lean in as well .

The two teens kiss , at first it was innocent but then it became deep as he licked her bottom lip , she let him enter and he explored the wet cave , she started trailing kisses down his neck "Um...Marinette?" He whispers  
"Yeah ?" She kisses him again  
Marinette gets on his lap and kissed him more passionately on his lips   
"My..sister...is...in...the other...room" Luka says between kisses   
She gets off of his lap and breaks the kiss  
"(Sigh)Your right" she kisses him one more time

Juleka walks in 

"Luka have you seen my... " Her face is shocked , the two teens pull away from each other the moment they hear Juleka , a small smile formed when she says this "Sorry , I didn't mean to interrupt anything " she walks away.

He looks at Marinette (with the I told you so face)  
"Okay , you were very right" She kisses him on the cheek , he pecks her on the lips .

She receives a text from her mom saying that she should come home soon . " I , uh have to sow , I mean go " Marinette walks out of the door

In Marinette's room... 

Marinette is video chatting with Alya

"Woah ,wait,what ?!"  
"Yep , we nearly got caught making out"  
"Who made the first move,when did it happen , how did it happen "  
"I'm not sure , a few minutes ago and we were watching a movie , Juleka left the room and one thing led to another... "  
"Wow! I did not think you had it in you "  
"I guess I can't blame you , from not knowing what to say to him to making first moves and getting on his lap "  
"On his lap?!" Alya said so shocked that she nearly fell from her chair .  
"Did I forget to mention that ?"

The besties continue to talk until they say goodnight

The next day...

It was the weekend and Marinette's parents needed to go out of town for her aunt's wedding until Monday , they closed the bakery so that she won't be overworked .

She was watching a reality show about rich kids or something like that , she didn't really care , all she could think about is Luka , his body being close to hers , his hands exploring her body , how it felt to be on his lap and being curious about how he looks without pants...

She ends up turning the TV off and takes a shower , and when she was done she tied her hair into a ponytail and wore a long shirt that is just below her butt

She goes to her room sits on her bed 

"Tikki I am so bored"  
"Alya left you a box with something , maybe there's something interesting in it"   
Marinette laughs   
"Why are you laughing ?"  
"The box has a vibrator"  
"What's that ?"  
"Well..."  
Marinette explains and Tikki says the loudest "gross"

" I'll just leave you alone to use this vibrator of yours"

She flies into Marinette's wardrobe , Marinette opens the box and takes out the sex toy . She turns it on , takes her underwear off and starts pleasing herself , she's never had the courage to insert anything into her vagina , so she only rubbed .

She usually starts of slow , but since the vibrations caused a more delightful sensation she couldn't help but go a bit faster . She let's out a small moan as she massages her breasts while fantasizing that Luka was rubbing and licking them . She is abruptly interrupted when she hears cars crashing and people screaming . She puts her underwear on , hides her vibrator .

"Tikki spots on !" She transforms and does her job , the whole time Cat Noir did not hit on her at all , she really liked it. She swung into her room   
"Tikki spots off" She gives Tikki a macaroon .

"Ugh, why can't Hawk Moth go on vacation or something ?"  
"Villains don't rest , they...Marinette ?" Tikki questions when she notices Marinette's embarrassed expression  
"...Yes?"  
"What's up with your face ?"  
"Um...can you, eh...go hide again ?"  
"Oh my goodness!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it , comment on what changes I need to make to my writing style or anything else


	6. Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long , I've been offline everywhere (no data or wi-fi sucks)

Juleka invites Marinette over to her place  
to hang out after Kitty section rehearsals.

"Hi guys" Marinette greets the band . "Hi" they said in unison."I see you just finished a song" Marinette states as she notices that their putting their instruments down , Rose stopped what she was doing and ran straight to Marinette .

"We got a gig at the fashion show where Adrien's dad will introduce his new fashion collection , ISN'T IT EXCITING! " Rose says excitedly while jumping up and down . " And we would really appreciate if you'd if you would tell us your opinion for our new song. " Rose grabs her microphone . 

The music starts and they start off at a good note...

"COME AND DANCE WITH ME!" The band sang in harmony at the end of the song .  
"Wow! That was amazing! " Marinette says with eyes full of glee . Rose walks to Marinette " I'm so glad you liked it , I wrote the song myself and Luka thought of melody.  
"The melody ?"  
"Yeah I only wrote the lyrics "  
"Oh, well I love your song , everyone will love it "

Marinette and the others hung out and played a few video games then Juleka recommended a movie but the others had to leave because it was getting dark 

" What movie will we watch ?" Marinette asks while trying to get the pack of potato chips that was on the top shelf .  
Juleka and Luka both reply at the same time " Stranger Danger " Luka gets up and grabs the popcorn for Marinette  
"Thank you but I was just about to get it "  
"I just wanted to help "

The trio of teens watch the movie but unfortunately it was a horror and Marinette was adorably jumpy , Luka who was sitting next to her couldn't help but giggle a bit .

"I am so glad its over , that movie was so scary " Marinette was so relieved it was over that she actually sighed from relief . Juleka yawns, goes to her room and says goodnight , leaving Luka and Marinette all alone on the couch and Marinette just noticed that her head was on Luka's shoulder and that his arm was around her . 

Marinette was blushing so much that her chicks were really pink. She doesn't understand why she's still so shy around him , she looks at Luka and Luka looks at her . Luka slowly leaned in , Marinette was more than happy to lean in as well .

The two teens kiss , at first it was innocent but then it became deep as he licked her bottom lip , she let him enter and he explored the wet cave , she started trailing kisses down his neck "Um...Marinette?" He whispers  
"Yeah ?" She kisses him again  
Marinette gets on his lap and kissed him more passionately on his lips   
"My..sister...is...in...the other...room" Luka says between kisses   
She gets off of his lap and breaks the kiss  
"(Sigh)Your right" she kisses him one more time

Juleka walks in 

"Luka have you seen my... " Her face is shocked , the two teens pull away from each other the moment they hear Juleka , a small smile formed when she says this "Sorry , I didn't mean to interrupt anything " she walks away.

He looks at Marinette (with the I told you so face)  
"Okay , you were very right" She kisses him on the cheek , he pecks her on the lips .

She receives a text from her mom saying that she should come home soon . " I , uh have to sow , I mean go " Marinette walks out of the door

In Marinette's room... 

Marinette is video chatting with Alya

"Woah ,wait,what ?!"  
"Yep , we nearly got caught making out"  
"Who made the first move,when did it happen , how did it happen "  
"I'm not sure , a few minutes ago and we were watching a movie , Juleka left the room and one thing led to another... "  
"Wow! I did not think you had it in you "  
"I guess I can't blame you , from not knowing what to say to him to making first moves and getting on his lap "  
"On his lap?!" Alya said so shocked that she nearly fell from her chair .  
"Did I forget to mention that ?"

The besties continue to talk until they say goodnight

The next day...

It was the weekend and Marinette's parents needed to go out of town for her aunt's wedding until Monday , they closed the bakery so that she won't be overworked .

She was watching a reality show about rich kids or something like that , she didn't really care , all she could think about is Luka , his body being close to hers , his hands exploring her body , how it felt to be on his lap and being curious about how he looks without pants...

She ends up turning the TV off and takes a shower , and when she was done she tied her hair into a ponytail and wore a long shirt that is just below her butt

She goes to her room sits on her bed 

"Tikki I am so bored"  
"Alya left you a box with something , maybe there's something interesting in it"   
Marinette laughs   
"Why are you laughing ?"  
"The box has a vibrator"  
"What's that ?"  
"Well..."  
Marinette explains and Tikki says the loudest "gross"

" I'll just leave you alone to use this vibrator of yours"

She flies into Marinette's wardrobe , Marinette opens the box and takes out the sex toy . She turns it on , takes her underwear off and starts pleasing herself , she's never had the courage to insert anything into her vagina , so she only rubbed .

She usually starts of slow , but since the vibrations caused a more delightful sensation she couldn't help but go a bit faster . She let's out a small moan as she massages her breasts while fantasizing that Luka was rubbing and licking them . She is abruptly interrupted when she hears cars crashing and people screaming . She puts her underwear on , hides her vibrator .

"Tikki spots on !" She transforms and does her job , the whole time Cat Noir did not hit on her at all , she really liked it. She swung into her room   
"Tikki spots off" She gives Tikki a macaroon .

"Ugh, why can't Hawk Moth go on vacation or something ?"  
"Villains don't rest , they...Marinette ?" Tikki questions when she notices Marinette's embarrassed expression  
"...Yes?"  
"What's up with your face ?"  
"Um...can you, eh...go hide again ?"  
"Oh my goodness!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it , comment on what changes I need to make to my writing style or anything else


End file.
